lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Scary.exe
This is inspired by you (SONIC.EXE) most read story is a warning Like everyone else, I Sonic Sonic I'm a big fan. I have a new game, but I like the classic game play do not mind. After I tried, I do not seem to play any games before, but I always I dice or hacked games I do not think ... It all started on a good summer afternoon I postman. As usual until the vision we have to back up my findings, I (I like this way of exploring the city you play) Sonic crack. What can I email my game suspension and saw ... the only thing computer carried on the CD case and note. I agree. I checked with this note I have ever heard in two weeks, when I called him my friend Kyle () is found. It sounds strange, but I know, I recognize your handwriting. Look, this is hard to read bad writing difficulties and Kyle and his flight destination, as if there is a little bit difficult to read. What he wrote ... Tons " I do it for me, you can expect it will be too late, I have to somehow get rid of it, can not take anymore. Please do not destroy, but I have this CD, who will accompany you, and he's chasing me, he can do this too fast for me ... He chases you to destroy this disc before Tom Ask. It was too late for me. The disk is a ruin and you will be destroyed, but hurry up, otherwise you will help. Even the pro-gaming, but not destroy it. Please... Kyle Well, of course, this is very strange. Kyle is my best friend, I do not see him for two weeks, with sweeping request, but I was not. But I have a simple game disc, do not think anything bad. After all, this game is just the guy I'm wrong ... Anyway, someone who should or Get from eBay that is very different from Kyle's handwriting, except for a black mark "SONIC.EXE". Like any normal computer, CD-R, CD. On the record, I have the CD "Sonic" When I saw that big a BIG Sonic fan, I want to play because I was really excited. I went into my room, open the computer, insert the disc and the game installed. When the title screen appeared, I was like a big Sonic's first game, I noticed "Great!" Because, as I said before, I like classical. Title of my head when I click the image became very different things, I saw that the first thing I notice the black before being cut into consideration. Shocking I looked like before the game was a black image Remember what; SEGA 1991, the logo of the sky damaged rusted, SEGA 666 dark, surreal, unless he returned to the water red like blood. But the split in the second frame of the strange things Sonic, the two watched him, his eyes dark, red, and his smile widened. Face. When I saw it was impaired forget and I think with this photo, but I was very disappointed. After cutting into the black for about 10 seconds, will remain the same. Then a strange thing happened. I love Sonic the Hedgehog 3. choose to save the file from "WTF? Sonic's first game did," Anyway, I have only three files were saved on Sonic CD, Sonic Stardust Speedway level, I noticed some dark background. Music opened in the east of the winter music scary cave, but was expanded, and seems to have been reversed. The saved file You can view preview image shows the rest of the files, all three red. What more. My fear was a choice of paper. Only the tail. Amazingly, Dr. Robotnik! Now I'm sure something is happening. How can you in a classic Sonic game I can cry with Robotnik play noisy, mean At that time, I was a hacker's game, I realized that this was not a bug game. Of course, it's really scary, black eyes, but as a smart player, I'm afraid (or at least I have not tried it), hack the game tell yourself the problem. Anyway, my file to remove the option 1 and when I choose Start select Tails experience. In this game about 5 seconds froze, and I heard a creepy laugh, like Final Fantasy Kefka's face with pixels turn black. Screen is still about 10 seconds or more. For black text in the title, so the normal level, "Hill, ACT 1" except for more red tone of simple shape. Displayed. Lost the title screen disappear and the tail was exposed to green for hail Sonic 1 from the area of music is different, but in a quiet melody. Anyway, I want to start in the classic Sonic game play started running Tails. Tails, the water level in a flat ground, but nothing when it runs through the trees and a few strange things. As I continue to slow, peaceful music gradually began to become a voice. I suddenly saw what I saw, either halt; (Music) when it started to slow down on the ground, one of the animals lying Tails very surprised and sad expression on his face, and I have seen him, so I let him look at him with a worried face. Further, as I have seen animals die struck Tails disappear, music and more, because they became concerned when he struck dead animals died, all of them, I was shocked to see. Someone is killing them badly, and they see a squirrel hanging from a tree, and his internal organs and looking like a rabbit's limbs were torn apart and dig out of an eye. Cut off the throat. When I saw the Holocaust, and I feel like Tails noticeable. The music seemed to stop after a few seconds more animals, I still kept Tails. After the music stopped for a minute until I saw the reason I went up the mountain, Tails, and then to a halt; Sonic planted into his eyes, and his eyes closed, sitting on the other side of the screen. It is happy to see the tail Sonic, but then, with his smile crumbles Sonic otherwise he completely forgot about the existence of a tail seems to understand her reaction. Tail slowly from Sonic. I let him move to the keyboard did not move, so I noticed that this should be a cut scene. Tails Sonic and his approach caught the attention of a sudden I began to fear. Tails I think the risk that something bad had happened. Tails from Sonic inches wide and louder than the sound I heard, to reach out and touch him anymore. My intuition ominous feeling is getting stronger. I tell you to stay away from Sonic Tails static sound with high volume work. Suddenly, I think, there was no smile, red light in black like the image of the title, Sonic Sonic in his eyes I saw Grant bribe. When this happens, the conversion of the screen black and quiet voice. White's text messages, then the structure holds about 7 seconds black:. "Hello, I want to play with you?" In this particular case, I was removed, I did not want to continue playing, but I am up to another level when I promoted "to see the cover and when to say" Now, my curiosity became better. . This time I entered the level from Sonic 3 Angel Island. It looks like everything was on fire. This time, he looks like a scared tail. He told her to leave the area as soon as possible if you want to really see me and made me a crazy gesture. I began to fear this ... I actually breaking the fourth wall Tails tried to tell him to send me the meaning. So, in order to let him run as possible and try to press the arrow keys. You and me when we meet in shadow boxes tail crossing the forest and trying to escape from him is to get rid of all things, let us try to help, because the theme of this creepy pixel version from SA2 like Robotnik. Suddenly, I'm a terrible disgusting ... I heard it, Kefka smiled through a forest for 10 seconds after Tails helped me see the screen. Sonic again with red eyes in black, bright flashing everywhere. I saw him behind Sonic Tails slowly remove suspended, Music, became a suspect; Flying Sonic is not running due to fly, his posture, Sonic has red eyes turn black. On the Sonic CD is very similar to Metal Sonic's flying posture This time, his face is the most frustrating smile on his poor little fox seemed to enjoy his torture. Tails to reach the editing (scene). When they suddenly disappear, Music and Sonic. There is no tail and starts to cry for 15 seconds. The scene looked very uncomfortable, and I was a bit cheated. Tails and Tails looked frightened before, but then appeared to Sonic. , Sonic's blood began to fall from the black eye. He is terrible on the surface of the fox when he looked down at his smile on his face and slowly increased. Can not see anything. Immediately prior to the change, as a black screen with Sonic Tails skips while a loud bang and lasts 5 seconds. This article comes back and says, "If you want to try the slower?" Then a magical laugh. What shocked me killed ... Sonic Tails why no one who can not, and should be the best friend Tails Why does Sonic treat him like this? Selection of the role, I was surprised and was surprised to be brought back. Tail to store the files in different ways; The absence of tail Tails expression box silently scares, me, but on the TV screen that appears, Blink, his eyes bleeding red, black, black and orange feathers. His face, trying to ignore chose my hand. The black surface of laughter resounded, tricky. There is a 10 seconds. This time, "you can not run." This is a problem, a hack or a distorted joke now ... if something or other, I'm really afraid I really do not know. I fear what will happen next, but I will continue to play. The next step is to see a very different piece of ground in the area of the brain, but the sky like the main menu; It has a dark red cloudy sky. But what disappointed me most music: Earthbound after Pokey assault Giygas seemed like the theme. Not a lot, but I also noticed that view because, like Tails, but he looked a little uncomfortable. If, however, he was not sure if he continues like, Tails as the fourth wall is broken, but I let him move anyway. This darkness was driving along the road and straight on the road. He smiled again, then still kept flashing in red on the screen. After running for a few seconds, I noticed some blood on the floor, metal and more. I felt scared. Moreover, I have some terrible things will be better for it. He detests this bloody traffic on the road, but I still let him continue. When you run past suddenly appears before him, Sonic. Still red with red eyes appear red. In addition to static electricity, black screen, see "disappear!" When it is, and now I will not be afraid Sonic find the current? ! What happened? ! Anyway, back rest, red, and then I will return to the level of a panic, and there is nowhere to go to Sonic. This time, Silent Hill 1 is the final boss of the sharp cry out. Sonic boss is honest, and I hope God. Suddenly, behind Sonic seems to be black smoke pixel. I have terrible laughter, let us turn disappeared from Sonic rushed, but Sonic lost in the black smoke, and then I did not even hit. Sonic And then I let him back, seen from behind, Sonic smiled again. The Sonic with me, playing with us for almost a faulty cerebellum gaming and more, even if it is, I think. Are frightened ... Hold hands, and dropped his head to the ground, and another click when sobbed, I felt his pain, and Sonic is really drove us crazy. Then in a flash with the conversion from Sonic rushes, black Twitch cry that lasts for at least 3 seconds. It looks like more text messages. There are many players in a short period ... Do you agree? This is what happened ... how would I Sonic game made me want to tell, but I started thinking that I was very scared. I was brought back to the main menu. This time, the second file box on the TV screen. His red fur turns red and gray. His long hair was bloody. His eyes are black. Blood, he had a sad face. I do not want to believe it ... these files actually stick to the characters on the TV screen in the massacre began to think, but I can not believe it ... So the game is closed and sleep. I started having a nightmare most concern because I was hanging my head in the light of the above, but I was in darkness, and darkness, I hope to take a lie. I was nearby and able to listen to the voice of the tail. They said, "Why did you give him," creating "..." and "run before he gets you ..." I heard Sonic laughter, laughter, cries of their disappeared like laughing ... Kefka's trumpet. "That does not last long, but just like you, your friends Kyle are happy to play with your children ..." I'm afraid, is looking for sources ... "It will not be long. You are with him and all my friends, ... " I have him come to me. I saw in many directions ... "I am just like everyone else in this world. I can not run. Now, my ..." He is me pulling my bloody eyes, red eyes, smiles, when I saw terrible to wake up. After a few hours, I decided to continue playing the game. I opened computer games and select Robotnik. Why have to play ... I do not know why, but I have to find out why this happened, and I know I have to. This time, when I'm playing Robotnik said, I still think the strange title, but the title reappeared, but ... "" I've found a really strange. This pixel style, but I have some of the corridor this time, and do not consider the classic Sonic games, a few purple-gray, with a bright plaid cartoon floor candles and black walls with blood. Dark red curtains were hung on the top of the screen. Each time you play the game for 12 seconds, with a red curtain slowly, you will vibrate, but you can see his movement. The music is very sad and peaceful piano music was very interesting, but I know better. This song was Hill's first action in the game, but he was not reversed. Robotnik Tails, but concerns over his face as if there is a suspicious expression is a little bit paranoid. When I let him stand, he made a cartoon. As if he was or unknowing what had happened or where. On my left shoulder, his head tricky everywhere. Right twice. I will continue Robotnik forget what would happen. When we are looking for him (at the end of the classic Sonic games, and beat him, you know, again) through the corridors of the usual cartoon. Then my body under the stairs, now no longer seems to be uncertainty about how to move forward, even when it is concerned Robotnik. I Robotnik descend the stairs. There, I am aware of the walls darker and redder red torch because Green. And finally, on a platform other than the hallway landing (or at least I feel like this time), then go down the stairs, and the loss of at least one minute. Then I became dark walls and black torch was terrible Kefka again, until the quiet sound of the music gradually disappeared. When he landed in the corridor Robotnik third, I noticed that he seemed to be really flooded. I try to hide it, but we can not blame him, I will not be afraid. Suddenly appearing in front of Robotnik like Sonic's done, suddenly still. Most red static then it shows the image of disturb me, and takes only 15 seconds ... Standing in the dark, surreal, Sonic shows his face, you can see getting dark in his head and body. I am you, you really can see the lines in his blue fur was born, I am equal to you when you see the real you really feel as if you screen a touch surreal when claiming. Her face, her smile is always the worst I ever met. I think what I will say this, I see the image of the beginning of the game. Other (very practical) for his bloodline eyes and my heart, I am facing, as well as two black eyes, if planted in a small red dot in the black mourning. His smile wide and delusions. It stretched from the side of the face with an ax. More evil, and turned to see a little yellow. The jaws and sharp teeth Wereoose Sonic's like a dog. If the outside of some of the animals they like, some with blood on his lips and teeth. I see a scary image for 30 seconds and did not take my eyes off my eyes. When I took only 10 seconds engraved on my brain. He smiled at me and expect me to face. The screen is bright red and is still 3 times more. I except this time the trumpets. Slightly deformed demons. Third between Kefka's laughter ... Apart from this text is no longer. Tangled. Almost, but came back into shape, but I see this game is one of the scariest things ... "I am God." I see this message when I saw Sonic, I understand. Kyle's little toys, including Sonic Dragon, pure, brutal, powerful dragon, nightmare, crazy ... all with his victims as possible, Tails, Robotnik. The games, Nightmare disorder trapped his victims in the world are a portal to hell He and his mouth opened a little while, I suddenly Sonic cry cry from the violence on the screen, and natural-looking. Yet again, the perfect red, meaning lying there in the dark before the emergence of one of the bottomless pit. The second that I hurt my ears the voice was loud and distorted. After a few seconds, I was kind because my drawing commands. Then he showed a black screen with the stop. When I sat on a black screen stare, I mentioned last words. , "The second round is ready, Tom?" Sonic, I Kefka's big laughter behind me to see this as a clear voice message to play with the three concerns confusion. Then I started the main menu. The third file is the same as Tails and torture Robotnik save time with the TV image; Robotnik's dark skin turned gray, black, dark beard and drooping glasses are broken. The blood flow through them. The expression on his face seems to be dead. I see Tails and Robotnik. I cried. I am sorry about the pain experienced. They are always in the game, harassment and terror are always trapped by Hedgehog. And I can not turn off what you do, no matter what computer is turned off. I sat there for about 25 seconds, and was shocked by what happened ... Sonic is the very embodiment of evil. Trouble playing the game in a variety of ways. When he is bored, then the police will be able to play with you directly into the game, you will pull and pull. His toys ... I can not forgive you, my more than a computer game. I was trapped, but at least it has been re-opened. I heard the sound of a whispered voice coming from behind me, as 25 seconds after sitting at my ... Tom "and try to take care of me." My voice. See where I play, and what I saw made me cry ... I sat on my bed and stare me ... ... like a toy, and the blood under the eyes and smile. J.H. Thanks for dogs Category:File Extensions